


The Need

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/F, Home, Reunion Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Sharon comes home from her mission, and Natasha is there to greet her.





	The Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



Natasha walked down the hall from the gym with a towel wrapped around her body. This was about as relaxed as she got, enjoying the sauna after a late night swim. She was nearly to her bedroom door when Sharon appeared at the mouth of the hall.

She froze. Her body was made up of a million reactions, one for every situation, but this time her limb locked up, her breath lost for a beat, maybe two, before she recovered.

"Hey," Natasha said. "I didn't know when you were going to be back."

"Right now," Sharon replied with a breathless little laugh. "I had them drop me off right outside the gate. I knew the alarms would go off they tried to crowd the airspace."

Sharon had spent the last four months working with some of the Wakandan spies on a mission Natasha had little details about, and she hadn't heard from Sharon at all in that time. She hadn't really expected to, and as the weeks went on, she missed Sharon both more and less. She let herself forget, because forgetting someone who was still here was easy.

"How'd it go?" Natasha asked.

Sharon had her hands in the pockets of her brown bomber jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her red shirt was stark against her pale skin. "It was fine. You look nice."

Natasha couldn't help it, she laughed. Her hair was wet and she wasn't wearing any makeup. And no one had ever used the word _nice_ when she wearing just a towel. "Thanks."

Closing the space between them in a desperate rush, Sharon said, "Can we skip the small talk and get right to the part where we're fucking?"

"Small talk later," Natasha agreed hastily as Sharon pushed her against the wall. She had the chance for one deep inhale before Sharon kissed her, and Natasha melted into it. Forgetting the rest of the world for a second could be easy, too.

She had hardly been pining away for Sharon while she'd been gone. Natasha kept herself busy, as she had long before Sharon showed up at the Avengers compound about a year after the snap, foundering, like a lot of them were at the time. Sure, they'd been girlfriends, or fuckbuddies, or whatever this was ever since, but Natasha didn't _need_ it. She didn't think she needed it. But four months was a long time, and Sharon's touch was electric.

Sharon grasped the towel and tugged until it dropped between them onto the floor in a heap.

"There are cameras in this hallway," Natasha said, but she was already aware of the way Sharon was blocking most of her body from the camera's view. Sharon clocked nearly all the cameras on her first day at the compound, including the some of the better hidden ones. She might know where they were better than Natasha did.

"Who do you think is watching besides us going back for our hallway sex tape?" Sharon asked. She grazed her fingertips down Natasha stomach, hand slipping between her legs.

Natasha gasped as Sharon slowly brushed against her clit. It was a good point, and at this late hour, she didn't imagine anyone else would show up unannounced. "A little sex tape never hurt anyone."

Sharon grinned and brushed her mouth against Natasha's neck. "I've been thinking about this for weeks."

Natasha might have had a quip about Sharon missing her, if not for the fingers pushing inside of her, and Sharon's thumb encircling her clit. Any speech was rendered to moans, every inch of her skin tingling beneath Sharon's touch. She wrapped her hands around Sharon's hips, grateful for something to hold onto, since there wasn't anything she could to reciprocate, with Sharon still completely dressed. 

"Why aren't you naked?" Natasha asked. Her hand slid up beneath Sharon's shirt to feel the bare skin of her back.

Sharon pressed her thumb hard to Natasha's clit. "That would have made for an awkward flight home, don't you think?"

 _Home_. Natasha loved the notion of home, and this was as close as she had. Hearing it from Sharon made Natasha shiver. Maybe she needed this more than she thought.

She pushed back against the wall to give herself enough leverage to wrap her legs around Sharon's waist. She slung her hand around the back of Sharon's neck and felt Sharon's other hand come around to support her backside. "Fuck me."

"I thought I was," Sharon replied, but added a third finger. She leaned forward and kissed Natasha again, her mouth hot and desperate. Her caught Natasha's lower lip between her teeth as she pulled back slightly and bit down.

Natasha pushed against her hand with another moan. She was so close so quickly. Her head was spinning, going from zero to the verge of orgasm in minutes. "I thought this was _your_ welcome home sex."

"You were the naked one."

There wasn't any arguing with that logic, not as Natasha came, squeezing her legs around Sharon tightly. She slumped slightly, resting her weight on Sharon's hand before slowly lowering herself onto the ground, her legs shaking.

"Fuck," she breathed.

"That's going to look great on the sex tape," Sharon said, her hand at Natasha's waist to hold her steady. "You know how to make everything look good."

Natasha ignored the compliment and turned around to her bedroom to used her thumbprint to open the door. She grabbed Sharon by the collar of her jacket and pulled her inside. "I need you to be naked. Now."

Getting Sharon out of her boots and her clothes took some maneuvering, but once she was successfully naked, Natasha pushed her down onto the bed. Sharon let out a breathless yelp and grinned.

Crawling after her, Natasha moved between Sharon's spread legs. She brushed her lips across the inside of her thigh, relishing her shudder. "I missed this."

Sharon sat up on her elbows, the smile soft on her face. "I missed you."

"Yeah," Natasha said quietly. "Me too." She dropped a kiss to Sharon's stomach and then worked her way lower until her face was buried between Sharon's thighs. She breathed in deep before running her tongue along the soft length of Sharon's labia.

Sharon flopped back against the pillows, her hips rolling as Natasha's tongue found her clit. She reached down and pushed her hand through Natasha's hair, her fingers tangling in the damp curls. "I didn't have a lot of privacy, so I didn't get a lot of chance -- fuck, Nat, that's, _ohhh_."

Natasha chuckled, lifting her head slightly to kiss the crease of Sharon's thigh. She caressed Sharon's clit with her thumb, enjoying the little noises Sharon made in lieu of actual words. 

She needed this. After four months without it, without Sharon, Natasha knew what she needed, and it was this. She let herself forget because it was easier than admitting she wanted something. That she could be happy.

Sharon's body tensed, her hips tilting upwards, her fingers twisting in Natasha's hair, pulling as she came. The little zing of pain sent sparks up Natasha's spine.

"You did miss me," Natasha said. She rubbed her thumb over Sharon's clit a few more times before she moved up the bed and sat up against the pillows. She rested her head against the wall and gazed down at Sharon who was still in a daze.

"A little bit," Sharon replied with a chuckle. She curled up, resting her head on Natasha's lap. She pulled a blanket over herself, and tucked her knees up so it covered her completely. She looked comfortable. Cozy, even. "It's good to be home."

Natasha smiled. It was home. It was her home, and it was Sharon's too, as long as she wanted it. "How was it?" She didn't need the briefing, not yet, but she wanted to know where Sharon's head was.

"It wasn't the worst. It just made me think about a lot of things. I had all this time where I was never alone, but I was stuck with my thoughts. Just figuring it all out." Sharon was quiet for a few seconds, then asked, When do you accept that nothing is ever going to go back to the way it was?"

Natasha gently pulled the elastic from Sharon's hair, letting the blonde locks splay over her thigh. She smiled as Sharon let out a content little moan, and ran her fingers through Sharon's hair, fingernails scratching lightly against her scalp. "I don't know that you do."

Sharon closed her eyes. "And if you find a way to be okay? It feels like acceptance, but it's... all mixed up in my own stubborn refusal to move on. It makes me feel guilty. This thing we're doing, you know?"

"It's coping. We all do it." She tightened her fingers in Sharon's hair, just enough to tug, until Sharon opened her eyes. Natasha wanted the visual confirmation. "And we'll do it together."

Sharon smiled up at her, and it was beautiful. "Yeah, we will."


End file.
